


It’s like the honey, you have to taste it

by tacocat2003



Series: Mark’s obsession with Haechan’s thighs [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, remember Haechan showing off his thighs in the Nct Miami vid, thigh kink, yeah thats why this exists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacocat2003/pseuds/tacocat2003
Summary: Mark can’t stop thinking about how nice Donghyuck’s thighs look.It’s too bad that Donghyuck likes teasing him.





	It’s like the honey, you have to taste it

The door to the van opened and the first group of members filed out, exhausted from shooting the music video for their upcoming comeback. Taeyong was leaning onto Taeil as they walked to the dorm, too tired to walk on his own. Haechan seemed to be the one with the least amount of energy, having Sicheng give him a piggyback ride into the dorm.

Mark was also exhausted since he had to shoot his part 6 times, the most out of them all. But they were all stressed. He felt really bad for Johnny and Jaehyun, who after the shooting, took a company car to the studio where they film Nct Night Night. But when Mark entered his shared room, he felt immensely happy. He jumped on his bed and breathed in the scent on his pillow. He hasn't felt such a comfortable bed in forever, too busy learning choreographies and writing lyrics. He almost felt bad that he had immense joy after graduating from Dream. Yes, he was really sad but now he won't have more work on his hands.

He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Jaehyun wouldn't be back till late so he would be alone for a few hours. He looked at his phone on the nightstand and contemplated if he should relieve some stress before Jaehyun gets back. He grabbed his headphones and the phone, opening up an incognito tab and going to a cam website. Normal porn was getting kinda boring so he looked up some websites for camgirls and even camboys.

He plugged in the headphones and clicked on a video with a girl playing with a vibrator, but there was a watch fee of 10,000 won. He groaned and clicked out of the tab, not wanting to get himself found out. So he settled for the good ole imagination, which wasn't that hard since he was already half-hard from the excitement.

His hand crept into his boxers and he grabbed himself near the bottom of his hard-on. He bit his lip so no noises would slip out as he stroked himself. He started to imagine a girl: shoulder-length hair, nice breasts that could fit into his hand, not too large though. Her hips were curvy, curves leading to full thighs, really squishy and thick. Turning her around in his mind he imagined a dimpled back leading to-

"Hey! Doyoung wants to know if you want food! So if you wanna eat you better get out there." Donghyuck's voice rang through his ears, erasing his image of the girl and replacing it with him. He sprung up and stopped moving his hand, his eyes focused on the door. He could almost hear Donghyuck scoff and back off from the door, most likely heading back into the kitchen for food. Mark groaned in frustration and slammed his head back down on the pillow. _'Stupid cockblock'_

He wasn't gonna leave the room until he was finished, but his mind had been wiped clean, no girl in sight, stolen away by Donghyuck's piercing voice. Except the more that he thought about it, the more that pieces of Donghyuck started to form in his mind. Splayed out across a bed, wearing a baggy shirt that could probably be identified as Mark's. His legs bared and smooth, toned from being a dancer, upper thighs barely covered by the hem of the shirt and pushed together.

Mark subconsciously started moving his hand again, aroused by his thoughts of Donghyuck under him. His thighs seemed so enticing, covered in a thin layer of sweat that Mark has definitely seen before in the practice room. In fact, the Donghyuck in his mind was covered in this sheen all over, even his hair was damp, framing his face with caramel curls. Mark started feeling down his body, squeezing different parts of him as he trailed down.

Oh, but his thighs looked heavenly, dewy and sticky with sweat. They would probably feel like heaven in his hands, perfecting fitting into them. He imagined spreading them, flexible and bending to his will. The inside of his thighs was soft and squishy, perfect for leaving bruises on them, marking them up till Donghyuck was begging him to stop. Maybe they tasted how they looked?

Mark's hand had moved faster as he thought of dirtier things to do to Donghyuck's thighs, panting through his teeth as he imagined him moaning beneath him as he toyed with his thighs. He became rougher in the thrusts into his hand, filthy noises ringing in Mark's ears, both from himself and Donghyuck in his mind.

Donghyuck pulled his hair as he thrusted between his thighs, biting his lip which shined with a red tint. Either from lip gloss or them being abused by his teeth. Mark panted over him as Donghyuck whined in his ear, _"When are you gonna come?"_

Mark gasped as he busted in his hand, his cum dripping over his hand and onto his abdomen, his eyes rolled back from his high. His breath was slowly steadying itself when he heard Donghyuck from outside the door. "Don't ignore me Mark, Doyoung's getting impatient, he wants you to come out now."

Mark panicked as he wiped his hand on his sheets, "Uh, yeah I'll be right out!"

He gradually became aware of what he just did, and stared down at his limp cock. _'I just got off thinking about Donghyuck'._ Mark quickly fixed himself back in his pants, trying not to think about it. But his mind kept drifting back to the image of him, laying on his bed, covered in Mark's cum.

\--

Mark did the most reasonable thing he could think of.

Avoiding Donghyuck.

He couldn't find it in himself to look at him without being reminded of what he did. It was hard but there was no way he could look him in the eye. Not only did he get off to his band member and friend, but that was the first time he had got off thinking about a guy. And Mark likes to think of himself as your average straight guy, not a drop of homo.

But alas, there had to be at least a little homo, in no way was Donghyuck a girl. But he'd just avoid him for now, although that had become incredibly difficult given their upcoming tour. They all had to share a bus and Mark's dilemma had gotten worse.

Especially when they came to Miami.

Taeyong, being the leader of the group had decided to go to the beach after Johnny talked about how nice Florida beaches were. Of course, he said he had only been to Coco beach, after visiting Kennedy Space Center, But all were eager to go, mainly because of the dying heat Florida had to offer.

But Mark, oh he was dying in such a way it was insane.

Donghyuck's thighs. Donghyuck's honey golden thighs. The shorts he was wearing because of the heat were _really_ short. The bottom of them reached his mid-thigh but he rolled them up even higher on his legs. Everyone was playing around in the water, having fun and cooling down. Jungwoo was splashing water on Donghyuck and Yuta, getting their hair and shirts wet. Which really wasn't helping Mark's case, seeing the younger boy's clothing stick to his body.

Another thing that wasn't helping Mark's case was the fact that Johnny had caught on to Mark's problem. Well, at least part of it. Johnny was the first to notice that Mark was avoiding Donghyuck, but he wasn't avoiding him with eyes. Mark will admit, yes, he was looking at Donghyuck when he wasn't paying attention. But how could he not, the boy looked like a sun-kissed angel. If you weren't looking at him, there'd be a good chance your eyesight was failing.

Johnny walked up to him with two cans of coke, handing the unopened one to Mark. He took a long sip before saying anything. "So what's up with you and Donghyuck?"

Mark sighed and looked away from Donghyuck who was laughing as he was getting on Taeil's back in the water. "Nothing."

Johnny looked between Mark and Donghyuck in the water. "That's bullshit and we both know it, Mark," He sat down on the towel that he laid out on the sand, Mark sitting next to him. Johnny pointed towards the water, "Besides, he wants to know too."

Mark knew he was pointing at Donghyuck but he looked anyway. Donghyuck had waddled out of the water, looking like pure sex appeal. His was walking towards them fairly quick but everything in Mark's mind was seeing things in slow motion. The way Donghyuck's shirt was sticking to his skin, showing off his frame and physique. His shorts were doing the exact same thing, allowing Mark to have a nice view of his thighs. _Those oh so gorgeous thighs._

"Mark, can we talk?" Donghyuck's voice broke into Mark's mind distracting him from his thighs. He looked up at his face, seeing Donghyuck's confused expression. Johnny sipped his coke while carefully watching Mark's face. Mark didn't know how to answer, so he did what he's been doing for the past month.

Run away.

Mark scrambled to his feet and ran towards the showers. He could faintly hear Donghyuck yell at him so he ran faster, almost stumbling as he rushed into the showers. He was almost surprised no one was in them, at least not that he could see or hear. But it made sense, everyone would probably be in the water. He locked himself inside a shower and rested his back against the tile, now focused on staying quiet, he realized his pants were tight. He looked down and it wasn't that obvious, but he was definitely hard.

"Mark, we need to talk, get your ass out!" Donghyuck's voice rang throughout the showers, spooking Mark. He couldn't let Donghyuck know he got a hard-on, that would kill him. Mark stayed quiet but it wasn't enough since Donghyuck was right in front of the stall he was in. "Mark Lee, come out."

"Why, I didn't do anything."

"Mark, pleasee! I wanna talk, you've been ignoring me or over a month. I wanna know what I did wrong."

_'You didn't do anything wrong..'_

"I'm not coming out." Mark would just wait for Donghyuck to go away, maybe then he can escape to the hotel. He was starting to think Donghyuck did go back until he saw two hands and his head coming up from under the stall door. He crawled through completely and pushed Mark into the wall. 

"What's your problem with me." He stood there in front of Mark with his arms crossed. And Mark couldn't resist looking at him, so he did.

Donghyuck didn't notice at first but did when Mark's cheeks were slowly reddening. He followed his gaze down to where his thighs were, and he, in a spur of the moment thing, raised his shorts up, revealing more honey skin. "Are these your problem~?" He teased thinking it was a joke but Mark whipped his head to the side. "Hmm?"

Mark tried to escape, pushing past him, but Donghyuck stopped him with his body. Immediately feeling something hard in his side. He lets out a soft gasp at the realization and Mark pushes him away and stumbles out the door running off to who knows where. Donghyuck was frozen, still processing Mark's hard dick that dug into his hip. He narrowed his eyes at the door, _'why the hell would he be hard?'_

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/bias_wreaked_)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/bias_wreaked_)


End file.
